


The Red Dress

by lavender_lightning



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Humor, Light-Hearted, Romance, SasuSaku Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_lightning/pseuds/lavender_lightning
Summary: SasuSaku. Lighthearted Oneshot. Naruto is throwing a party to celebrate Sasuke's return to the village. Ino convinces Sakura to wear a risqué dress to capture the Uchiha's attention. Will the risk pay off?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: SASUSAKU





	The Red Dress

I do not own Naruto.

SasuSaku. Lighthearted Oneshot. Naruto is throwing a party to celebrate Sasuke's return to the village. Ino convinces Sakura to wear a risqué dress to capture the Uchiha's attention. Will the risk pay off?

**The Red Dress**

Sakura had just peeled off her face mask when none other than her good friend, Ino, showed up. No warning, of course. The blonde burst through the door, shopping bags in lieu, before Sakura could protest.

"Really forehead?" Ino snorted as she surveyed the apartment, dropping the bags onto Sakura's living room floor. "It's immaculate in here! "My place is messy" my ass!"

"Well, I wasn't emotionally ready for company, ok?" Sakura retorted in annoyance as she closed the door, feeling exposed in nothing but a thin tank top and spandex shorts, clearly unprepared for their plans later that night.

Of course, Ino was the last person to care about Sakura's state of undress. Her irritability was short-lived, replaced with quick defeat as Ino helped herself to a bottle of sake in the fridge. "Leave it to Tsunade's protégé to be well-stocked." Said Ino in appreciation as she popped open a bottle.

"What are you doing here? I need to get ready!"

"You promised me the other day we would get ready together." She said, her eyes scanned over Sakura. "And it looks like you desperately need my help."

Sakura pursed her lips. "And it looks like you desperately felt the need to barge into my home and drink my alcohol?"

"Pregame." Ino said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She shoved a cup into Sakura's hands. "C'mon I got some outfit options for you."

"You know our tastes are different right?" Sakura pointed out. Sakura liked to think her style was cute but still minimal and practical. She can't be too fussy, having to be always in and out of her hospital work. Ino well...her eyes went to Ino's tight top and fully exposed midriff.

"Of course they are! I wouldn't buy you something you didn't like." Drawled Ino. Sakura knew that to be a straight-up lie. "Don't tell me you already have something to wear tonight."

"Well..." Sakura blushed. Ino had the uncanny ability to sense her friend's desperation.

She only got far enough to shower, apply a face mask, and do her hair. She hadn't wanted to change yet, knowing she was second-guessing her choice. Of course, she'd never admit that to Ino. The pink kunoichi went into her bedroom and returned with a dress she found in the back of her closet earlier. She reluctantly held it up to Ino. "I was thinking this...with the black heels I own."

Sakura knew by Ino's look she was severely disappointed. She took a swig of sake from the bottle. "Seriously, Sakura? You got that like two years ago."

"What?! It's cute..." Said Sakura lamely, observing the garment. It was probably the closest to party wear she owned. A black high necked dress with an asymmetrical skirt that she wore once to Kikashi's birthday. It was modern looking, but definitely on the simple side.

Ino clicked her tongue in distaste. "It's somehow even blander than your dress to Naruto and Hinata's wedding. I don't get you! You pick out the cutest kunoichi fits but as soon as it comes to anything else you go safe or something."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not you!" Scoffed Sakura, laying the dress on the couch. "I didn't ask for you to show up and criticize me."

She observed the dress a few moments, mulling over Ino's words. Truth be told she was unsure what to wear. Naruto claimed to dress to party but she didn't want to look like she was trying too hard. On the flip side, she didn't want to show up boring either. Not when _he_ was going to be there.

"It's been a while since he's seen you." Ino said more firmly. "You need to remind him what he has been missing."

"It's not like it's the first impression." Sakura pointed out. "We already saw each other."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Yeah for like two seconds."

She was right once again. Sasuke had only seen her briefly when he arrived in Konoha. She wished she could've stayed longer but she had to make her way to work and he was eager to report to Kakashi-sensei. Sakura sighed deeply, turning to her blonde friend. "Fine Yamanaka. Show me what you got."

Ino's pale blue eyes lit up. Sakura sat on the couch as Ino sunk to the carpeted floor to dig through one of the several shopping bags. "The place I went to was a goldmine!" She said excitedly. "They just rolled out their summer collection."

She pulled out a shoebox, handing it to Sakura. Sakura sipped her sake as she used her other hand to flip the lid, revealing a pair of strappy white heels. The heels themselves were shorter and blocky, the stompy kind Sakura preferred.

Sakura set down her drink so she could unearth them from the tissue. She smiled. "Ok fine, these are really cute."

"Told you!" Said Ino airily. She pulled put a sweet looking light blue wrap dress. "This is what I'm wearing!"

Sakura nodded approvingly. "Very Ino!"

Ino beamed as she set it aside. "And here is what I have for you!"

She pulled out the garment and Sakura's eyes nearly fell out of her head. "Seriously?!" She squeaked.

"Isn't it cute?" Ino chirped, admiring it.

In Ino's hands was a short bright red dress...or at least that was what Sakura thought it was. It was hard to tell with the lack of fabric and a multitude of straps.

"Ino-pig. You want me _in that_?" She said incredulously. "You do realize a bunch of important people will be there..."

"Its not like it's a work party. And we're all adults. If Tsunade-sama's boobs are going to hanging out, which they will be, then, by all means, it doesn't hurt to show some skin." said Ino defiantly. "Besides you got a banging body, you could totally pull it off!"

Sakura looked at the sexy red dress in uncertainty. She felt a hot wave of embarrassment at the mere thought of Sasuke's eyes on her while in that thing. What would he think of her?!

"What's the other option?" Said Sakura anxiously downing her alcohol as her master taught her.

Ino reached for another bag, tossing the tissue paper aside. She revealed a very short ruffled pink skirt and a coordinating crop top with off the shoulder sleeves and a simple tie at the front to hold it together. Ino grinned salaciously. "No bra needed."

Sakura frowned as her eyes bounced between the two outfits. She could look like a pink cupcake or some red vixen. Her eyes went to the black dress that even looked more matronly next to Ino's options. Sakura sighed. "What do you think?"

"I thought the pink one would make you look _kawaii_ but truthfully, I think the red one is the way to go. You look great in red."

"Am I going to regret this?" Sakura thought aloud.

Ino chuckled holding up the dress victoriously. "Sasuke is not going to be able to look away from you, I can promise you that!"

…..

"What have I done?" Muttered Sakura as she observed herself in the mirror.

She felt a mix of vulnerability, terror, and thrill as she saw the woman that looked back at her. Ino truly was a mad scientist when it came to fashion. Sakura wasn't going to say anything but she was thankful her pushy friend came over.

She wasn't sure if it was the sake kicking in but she allowed herself to admire her reflection. It had been a long time since Sakura dressed up between missions and long shifts at the hospital. The red dress fit Sakura like a glove. After a twenty-minute argument Ino successfully convinced Sakura to ditch the bra. "It's not like you really need one!" Ino had said bluntly. "Besides it'll ruin the point of the silhouette!" Sakura turned around to see the thin straps of her dress loosely tie over the bare expanse of her back. She looked down, her hand brushing over her thigh. On one side of her tight dress was a cheeky slit, accentuating her hips and long legs.

Ino knew Sakura wasn't one to "paint" her face, and since the dress was doing all the work, she advised all Sakura would need was some mascara and lip gloss. She happily agreed. Her hair was down, back to being her signature short style that she had freshly cut just before Sasuke arrived.

Ino emerged from the bathroom, shamelessly pushing her cleavage around to fit into in her equally bodacious dress. "Sai likes when my boobs are out." She said casually as if Sakura asked.

With the last spritz of perfume and swig of alcohol, Ino placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders, admiring her work. "Alright, Haruno, ready to officially welcome back the love of your life?"

Sakura blushed even just thinking about him and smiled, feeling the flutter of her nerves. "I think I am?"

…..

"Remember!" Exclaimed Ino as they climbed the steps of the Hokage tower. "You are beautiful, sexy, and confident!"

"Gee thanks Ino, how could I forget?" Said Sakura flatly.

"I'm serious!" She smiled and nudged Sakura. "Make sure you actually talk to him, ok?"

"I will!" But each step they took Sakura's nerves also climbed higher. She tugged her dress down to keep it from hiking up, wondering if listening to Ino was a big mistake.

Sasuke's official welcome back party was set up on the roof of the Hokage's tower. Sakura could already hear the music and chatter of voices. Sasuke had apparently insisted he did not need such an event and wouldn't show up, but Kakashi overruled him with Hokage orders. It started out as a relatively small gathering but grew as word spread and shinobi eagerly wanted to see the returned dark hero in the flesh.

Their exchange had been brief but it was everything she hoped for. She had imagined his return a million times in a million different ways in her head. But when he appeared before her, weary and handsome as ever, with the words of _I'm home, Sakura_ on his lips, she melted on the spot.

They hadn't seen each other since. Sasuke had been working with Naruto and Kakashi diligently to hash out reports and paperwork upon his return. He was laying low. While many welcomed him back as a war hero, not everyone was willing to look past his criminal record.

But now Sasuke would have to endure a night revolving around him. Sakura imagined he would not be looking forward to the fanfare. As they reached the patio Sakura felt herself trembling despite the warm breeze.

"Wow! Hinata did such a great job decorating!" Exclaimed Ino. Sakura muttered an agreement, while her hand pressed against her racing heart. The rooftop was transformed with dozens of lit lanterns. The party was in full swing with food and music provided by the Sixth Hokage, and an open bar graciously paid for by Tsunade-sama. A small banner with the Uchiha crest hung on the wall. That had been Sakura's idea since she guessed the last remaining Uchiha would be thoroughly mortified at a large banner with his name on it waving for all of Konoha to see.

"Well look whose finally here." Said a voice.

Sakura looked over, her face lighting up to see Tsunade with Shizune in tow. Tsunade snapped her fingers and a nearby server came running up to her with a tray of drinks.

"Drinks on me!" Tsunade rumbled, her cheeks already flushing red from the alcohol. As Ino predicted, Tsunade was wearing a top even more revealing than her usual get up. _Great._ Sakura thought, glancing down at her own ensemble. _I'm turning into my boss._

"Wow, Sakura you look so beautiful!" Gushed Shizune as Ino and Sakura accepted the cocktails.

Sakura was glad to have something occupying her hands. She smiled shyly. "Thanks, Shizune!"

"Now that is a dress!" Agreed Tsunade. Her lips quirked into a knowing smile, eyes flitting to the banner of the red and white fan. "I know someone else who might like red."

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura exclaimed with a nervous laugh. She pivoted away from the rest of the party, refusing to scan the crowd in fear that Sasuke might notice she arrived.

"Have either of you seen my team?" Asked Ino.

Tsunade nodded raising her already empty glass to the left. "Shikamaru and Choji are by the food I think."

"Thank you, My Lady! C'mon Sakura-chan." Ino grabbed onto Sakura's wrist, pulling her away from the coy older women. Sakura managed to bid her mentors a quick goodbye before Ino dragged her through the crowd.

She smiled politely as she caught people's lingering stares, but was relieved she did not bump into Sasuke.

As Tsunade said, Shikamaru and Choji, along with Sai, were found by the food. Choji was already busy plowing the table.

"Sai!" Ino said in surprise, her blue eyes glittering.

"Hello, beautiful." He said blankly as she threw her arms around him.

Sakura inwardly groaned. While she was happy for her best friend, those two were insufferable with their constant PDA.

"Sakura." Shikamaru said, raising his bottle of beer in greeting, also not keen on witnessing his former teammate's love fest.

"Shikamaru!" She greeted.

"I see the Fifth also shoved a drink in your hands. I think her goal tonight is to not be the only one wasted." He quipped.

"Yeah." She laughed. "Leave it to Lady Tsunade."

"Naruto and Sasuke aren't here yet." Said Shikamaru casually as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Probably trying to find a way to drag Sasuke here."

"I would imagine so." She said, shoulders sagging in relief.

"Sakura-chan! Hello!" She turned to see Tenten and Hinata barreling towards her. They were also, to her relief, dressed to the tea.

"Hi!" She said, thrilled to see her friends. "Hinata, incredible job decorating."

The Uzumaki blushed, swiping her long dark hair from her face. "Thank you! It was super fun."

"So Sakura have you spoken to Sasuke since he has been back?" Asked Tenten raising her eyebrows.

Sakura sighed dejectedly. "Barely."

"Well don't worry you'll have plenty of time tonight!" Reassured Hinata.

"Sakura where did you get that dress? Let me see the back!" Tenten asked excitedly.

Sakura turned and was pleased by the audible approvals from her friends. "Ino." She answered. She glanced at them in concern. "You think it's too much?"

"No!" Both exclaimed in unison.

"Of course it was Ino," Tenten let out a laugh. "Leave it to her to find clothing like that. It's fun to dress up though. I get tired to wearing our workwear!"

"I agree!" Sakura said, feeling simmering confidence from her friend's encouragement.

…..

"Finally!" Yelled Naruto as they appeared atop the Hokage tower. "I need a drink!"

"Hn." Sasuke leaned against the railing observing the party. It had taken a lot of convincing, Kakashi's orders, and Naruto's promise that it would be a small affair for Sasuke to agree to a party. To his dismay, it was a full celebration. Naruto's definition of an intimate gathering was apparently, very different from his. He knew he should have suspected differently when Naruto dragged him around town to get him "good clothes" and a hair cut.

"Hey!"

He looked over to see Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru appear. The boys of rookie 9. He tensed, unsure if they would receive him but then forced himself to relax when he noticed they all seemed to be in good spirits.

Naruto reappeared just in time, shoving a beer in Sasuke's hands.

"Welcome back!" Said Choji cheerfully slapping Sasuke on the back with enough force to make him stumble. That man had grown into a beast.

Sasuke inwardly grimaced. Part of him screamed there was still time to leave but the other part, seeing his old friends' merriment told him it wouldn't be bad to stay a little longer. Out of guilt. _I mean,_ he thought to observe the surroundings. _They even decorated for me._ Old Sasuke would've left without caring, new, and improved Sasuke knew he couldn't let Naruto and everyone down.

"Everyone's here!" Said Naruto, observing the crowd.

"Yes. Even our old teachers showed up." Piped up that one bug guy whose name Sasuke couldn't remember.

"Have you seen Sakura yet?" Asked Naruto.

"Have I?" The tone in Kiba's voice made Sasuke turn to him in question. "She is hard to miss tonight."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked the blonde dumbfounded.

"All I'm going to say," Said Kiba, sharing a smirk with the other guys. "Is that she's not in hospital scrubs, _that's for sure_."

The men continued chattering while Sasuke's eyes drifted to the crowd, his keen sight scanning for pink. It's not as if Kiba's suggestive comment captured his interest, he told himself, he just knew it would be rude if he didn't at least greet his former teammate.

As if on cue giggling erupted from the right. His dark eyes found a gaggle of women by the ledge. And leaning against the railing was Sakura.

_Ah._

He could now understand what Kiba meant. He swallowed, suddenly feeling an oncoming thirst as he observed the brains of team seven. She was in a tight red dress. He had not seen her in a few years but it was obvious she had filled out since then. She was laughing greatly at something Ino said. She then turned around making the Uchiha's jaw clench. The dress was also _extremely_ backless, showing off her dips and curves of muscle and smooth skin, accentuated with thin straps begging to be untied. His eyes dipped lower to her long, elegant legs. She must know how good she looked.

That's when he realized Ino noticed him and leaned towards Sakura's ear. Damn nosy blondes, he thought, as she whirled around, in time for her gilded green eyes to meet his heated gaze.

"Earth to Sasuke!"

Sasuke quickly ducked, turning his body from the cherry blossom view, embarrassed to have been caught staring. "What was that?" He asked, leaning away from Naruto's tan hand waving in his face.

"I asked if you wanted to get shots." Naruto said with a toothy grin. It appeared he didn't notice what Sasuke was looking at. "We have a lot of people to catch up with!"

…..

"He totally saw me." Sakura buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.

Yet he made no move to cross the rooftop to greet her. Of course, he wouldn't. And she didn't want to go to him either. It's not like she was still the shamelessly eager girl falling all over him as she had once been.

"He was totally checking you out!" Gushed Ino. She gripped Sakura's wrist. "Listen. No matter what do not approach him! Let him come to you. Got it?"

Sakura looked around in dismay. "I should just go to him and get it over with." She protested weakly.

"No!" Said Ino firmly. "Make him work for it! Right, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded firmly, a blush grazing her cheeks. "That's right Sakura." Her face softened. "He will come up to you, I know it."

"I don't know guys." Sakura groaned. "I know him better than you both, he's too stoic to go out of his way for someone like me."

"Sakuraaaaa." Ino exhaled, flicking her friend's forehead. She ignored Sakura's yelp. "He isn't full of hatred anymore right? Which means he's got plenty of other concerns on his mind. Including you. Remember how he went up to _you_ first as soon as he returned. Neh? Have some faith."

"I guess." Sakura took another swig of her drink.

"Now go get another cocktail, and talk up the crowd. I heard Lord Sixth was asking for you earlier anyways." Ino instructed, taking Hinata's arm and leaving the cherry blossom to her own devices.

Sakura watched her friends go, feeling like she was left on a deserted island. She looked down at her feet, suddenly distracted by her cute new shoes. She looked up again, setting her shoulders back and holding her head high. Taking her friend's words to her heart she decided that someone who single-handedly punched a goddess in the face, could indeed, navigate Sasuke's welcome back party.

Sakura ran into Kakashi and Iruka-sensei almost immediately, throwing herself into the conversation. They were later joined by others and the circle grew. Sakura kept glancing around anxiously, noticing Sasuke stayed by Naruto's side the entire time, both of them constantly being bombarded by guests. She remembered Ino's words. _He has a lot of people he needs to talk to anyways._ She thought to herself. She decided to distract herself by diving back into Choji's funny food story.

Time passed and the party got merrier. Everyone was in an extremely good mood. Sakura realized it was the first time in a long time they had all been together to just have fun, ever since being occupied with rebuilding Konoha post-war. She glanced outwards to admire Konoha under the night sky, lights twinkling from all the new homes.

She looked down at her empty cup and decided she definitely needed some liquid courage, or comfort, knowing Sasuke had yet to find her. So she excused herself from the conversation and walked up to the bar, easily squeezing herself in an open space.

"What can I get for you?"

"Oh uh, whatever the drink special is tonight please." She said with a smile.

"Anything for a pretty lady." He shot back smoothly.

She blushed, once again feeling the power of the red dress.

"Can I get the dry sake?" Came a low voice next to her.

She froze, sensing the familiar chakra signature near her. Sakura straightened, looking up to meet mismatched eyes. At last, Sasuke Uchiha had found her.

They stared at each other for a moment, or maybe an eternity, until Sasuke finally said, "Sakura."

She turned red, feeling as if his magnetic gaze was burning straight into her. "Sasuke-kun."

"Here's your drink miss."

Sakura briefly looked up to see a cocktail pushed into her hands, breaking her from her trance. She looked back to him, breaking into the sweetest smile she could muster. "I'm surprised Naruto let you leave his side." She joked, trying to break the air of awkwardness.

He huffed, briefly thanking the bartender with a silent nod as he reached for his sake. "I'm finding it's much easier to escape when his wife is around."

She giggled, surprised to hear his once-lost dry humor. Two large jounin made their way to the bar, pushing into the small space against Sakura, making her stumble towards Sasuke. She felt a hand gently grab her elbow to steady her, she gaped as Sasuke led her away from the crowded bar. "Why are there so many people?" He said in annoyance.

His hand fell away, leaving her arm tingling from the contact. Sasuke was finally speaking with her. _And he had touched her elbow._

"You know Naruto." She said, shrugging with a smile. "He's become quite popular since the war, his parties seem to grow larger every time."

They floated to the fringe of the crowd. A summer breeze came through, lifting Sasuke's hair to reveal the lavender-colored Rinnegan boring into her face. When she first saw Sasuke, he was in tatters, wearing an awfully worn out poncho with dirt, grime, and sun on his skin. Trading in layers of dust and sweat for a fitted black dress shirt and formal shinobi-style trousers for the evening made him painfully good looking, more than she remembered. He was taller, leaner, his aristocratic features more pronounced.

They fell into an awkward silence as she consciously sipped her drink. She found his eyes on her once more, giving her heart palpitations that jolted through her body. "What is it?" She asked quietly.

"Sakura…" He briefly looked away, and Sakura could see the hesitation in his expression, and a light dusting of red on his cheeks that made the tips of her ears burn.

She dared herself to step closer to him, feeling the tension tighten between their bond. He finally opened his mouth, ready to say something. "Sakura I-"

"There you are!" Naruto's voice boomed across the rooftop.

Sakura inwardly wilted as the idiot of team 7 came bouncing up to them. Naruto looked between them and Sakura could immediately tell he was drunk. She folded her arms, narrowing her eyes sharply at him. "What do you want Naruto?" She said, her voice coming out firmer than she intended.

He looked between them, seeing Sasuke's equally irritable expression. His smile grew, eyebrows raising suggestively. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" Sakura quickly said, noticing Sasuke's sudden blank expression. "We were just talking."

…..

"Do you see that?" Ino said lowly, leaning towards Hinata as they observed the two fiercest leaf shinobi awkwardly interacting. "You could cut that sexual tension with a knife thanks to me! Forehead owes me big time."

"Why is that" Asked Hinata raising her brows.

Ino smirked. "Because I bought her that dress."

Hinata's lips formed a silent " _Oh."_

"For being some of the smartest people I know, they sure are dumb when it comes to love." Said Ino clicking her tongue.

"They'll figure it out I'm sure." Hinata said shyly. "I hope Sasuke is kind to her. She doesn't deserve another heartbreak."

"Yeah, I-" Ino cut short when Naruto began yelling, making Sasuke and Sakura's private bubble collapse as he bounced over to him. "Hinata!" Ino said urgently, gripping the Hyuuga Princess' arm tightly. She scowled. "Go. Get. Your husband. No offense, but that idiot will ruin everything!"

"Oh I-I don't know if I could!" Hinata exclaimed with sudden concern.

"Make anything up! Tell him you need to throw up or something. Anything! We need to make sure Sasuke and Sakura hook up tonight!" Ino pressed, pushing her towards them.

Hinata's expression changed into one of resolve. "Right. Ok….Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

…..

Sasuke looked up in surprise. He never guessed that Hinata could ever be that loud. Naruto must have influenced her in more ways than one. Naruto's attention immediately snapped away from them to his wife. "Hinata?"

"Naruto!" She gasped reaching him, out of breath from running over. She pulled on his arm. "I-I need you right now."

"Ok?" He said suddenly confused. "Right now? But I just started talking to Teme and Sakura-chan."

"Do you mind if I steal him away?" Asked Hinata, looking at them with a feigned smile. He noticed her eyes lingered on Sakura, who seem to have come to some understanding because she nodded enthusiastically.

"We aren't going anywhere Naruto." Sakura assured him. "Go help your wife."

"Fine fine. If you're sure." He turned to Hinata, placing an arm around her shoulders. "What is it? What's this emergency?"

She pulled on his hand leading him away. "Oh! Uhhh, let me tell you in private ok dear?"

Sasuke sighed in relief as the Hyuuga girl managed to successfully haul Naruto away from the scene. Naruto was many things to Sasuke, but it should come to no surprise that he'd also be more of a cock block than a wingman. He glanced at Sakura, who was looking at them in amusement.

Sasuke was quickly learning he wasn't exactly prepared to face her. He wasn't sure she would even be open to him, after everything he put her through. He certainly knew he wasn't worthy of her. She was, though, a precious person to him. Now that he was back, he was determined on making her understand that, and maybe even, accepting her heart if that was still on the table.

His new goal burned brightly in his mind when he found her against the bar, alone, giving him an optimal view of her figure. As he neared her and got a whiff of her delicious floral scent he found himself nervous. He had noticed men's lingering looks in the kunoichi's direction all night. His eyes flickered towards the bartender, who blatantly stared at her chest. Sakura had matured into a Konoha beauty, and he was sure she had to have dated in his absence. He wondered if he still had a chance.

And now she stood in front of him in the flesh. Sakura Haruno. His hatred had faded, unleashing long-repressed emotions in its wake. Those foreign emotions stirred as she looked at him with wide verdant eyes. His gaze went to her glossy lips, training downwards to the dewy skin of her neck and collarbone. During stretches of solitude, while he was away, he often wondered what her skin felt like. Tasted like.

"So…" Sakura interrupted his heated thoughts. _What was wrong with him?_ "Have your sins been atoned?"

"What?" He asked, even though he heard her.

She blinked. He could suddenly tell she looked uneasy. "I-uh-asked if your sins have been atoned?"

"Oh." Many dark thoughts plunged into his mind but then he realized she was asking about his journey in a witty way. "I don't think I'll ever be able to fully atone for them. But my journey was successful."

"Successful? How so?"

"I worked a lot on myself." He shifted on his feet, not used to sharing his thoughts and feelings, but at least the sake made it easier. "Helped people along the way."

She smiled softly. "That's great, Sasuke."

His stomach somersaulted. He wanted nothing more than to leave this party and spend the rest of his time with her.

"You know we worked a lot on ourselves too." She said, the lightness in her tone returning as she shifted to admire Konoha's city scape. She rested her hands against the railing, gifting him a view of her backside.

 _Shit._ He cursed as he observed the dip of her dress, his eyes following to the exposed curve of the side of her breast, and then to one of the ties that were dangerously loose. Beyond his control, his Sharingan spun to life to capture every detail of her. _Well, that was new._ The sake ran through his veins, singing against his better judgment.

It was now or never he thought. He placed his drink on the ledge and moved in close, his fingertips gently brushing at her back. He felt her shudder against his touch, giving him deep satisfaction. "Apologies. One of your ties is loose." He said.

"Oh. Thank you." She barely managed out, her hands snapping to the tie where his single hand had pointed out.

He leaned down, his breath tickling her ear. "You now look adequate, Sakura."

He stepped away, realizing how he had clearly overstepped his boundaries as he looked at a startled Sakura. And he was absolutely drunk. A slur of a goodbye tumbled out of him before he hurried away, looking for Naruto, his hand forming a tight fist as regret filled his mind.

…..

Sakura couldn't help but watch him leave, feeling like the wind was knocked out of her.

_What the fuck was that?_

…..

The party began to wind down. Sasuke suddenly vanished. Sakura's face burned in shame as she processed his words, a lump formed in her throat. She felt the urgency to leave. She quickly found Ino, who was pretty much making out with Sai at this point.

"Sakura!" She exclaimed as she saw her friend's watering green eyes. "What happened?"

"I-I-I" She saw Sai's inquisitive glance. "I'm leaving. Tell everyone I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye."

"Is everything ok?" She then scowled, breaking away from her boyfriend. "What did _he_ do to you?"

"Nothing." She quickly said. She tried to smile. "I'm just not feeling well."

"Do you need us to take you home?" Asked Ino with concern in her voice.

"No." She shook her head firmly. "I can get home easily. You know I hold my alcohol well."

"Be safe Sakura." Ino said, squeezing her friend's hand. "I'll call you tomorrow, k?"

"Bye Ugly." Said Sai waving, worry on his own face.

"I'll be fine. Thanks, guys."

She then leaped over the side of the building, landing on a nearby rooftop. She loathed the idea of going home. It was a beautiful night, and she needed the fresh air to sober up and figure out what the hell was going on with her and Sasuke Uchiha.

…..

"Oh look who it is." Drawled Naruto raising his hands up. He was underneath a streetlamp, and drunk enough that Sasuke noticed his nose turned red. The rest of former rookie nine had turned the street corner, no doubt on the way to some sort of after-party.

"Shouldn't you be with the others?" Snapped Sasuke.

"Woah dude what's your deal?" Snorted Naruto. "Besides I waited up for you, cause I'm a good wingman."

"Wingman?" Asked Sasuke, voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Hinata told me." Confessed Naruto, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask, helping himself to another swig. "She said I needed to give you private time with Sakura."

"I don't need private time with her." He said defensively. At least now he didn't, since he so royally fucked up.

"Teme, be honest." Naruto's eyes narrowed as he joined Sasuke down the street. "I saw you running away from Sakura. She looked upset. What did you say?"

"I didn't mean to hurt her ok!" Sasuke said in frustration. He sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You need to mind your business."

Naruto stopped, halting Sasuke with a hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke, we both know you didn't come back for me."

Sasuke stilled at the truth that rang in his words. For someone as dense at Naruto, Sasuke forgot how emotionally perceptive he was.

Naruto continued. "You know I'm a married man now. I've learned how to deal with these things. And you don't have to keep it in anymore, Sasuke. I'm here to help."

Trying to be a better person, Sasuke faced his friend. "I was trying to compliment her…" He forced out. "I ended up telling her she looked adequate."

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds before he burst out laughing, doubling over, his loud guffaws echoing off the buildings.

Sasuke scoffed, blushing fiercely. "See! I shouldn't have told you!"

Naruto looked up, wiping the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Teme…it's just…I knew you weren't the smoothest guy but " _adequate"_? Seriously?"

Sasuke glared at him.

Naruto waved his hands around. "Did you actually look at her tonight?! She was smoking hot!"

"I'm going to use Amaterasu on you Naruto." Sasuke said darkly.

"Fine fine. I'm done. Whooooo!" Naruto wiped at his eyes again, trying to compose himself. "You gotta go find her and fix it."

"How would I do that? She already left."

Naruto smiled saucily. "Sakura and I have a place we like to go to after-parties. I bet you she's there right now."

…..

Sakura was thankful that the warm breeze dried the tears from her face. It was so stupid, she admonished herself, to be crying over a little comment Sasuke probably didn't think twice about. Yet, she replayed Sasuke's interactions over and over again. Where did she go wrong? She sat on the ledge of the roof of the hospital, legs dangling off the side. She scanned the rooftops, mind turning over every stone.

Maybe his long glances were her imagination. That had to be it. In truth, she had become more comfortable in the dress throughout the night, more confident. So perhaps it was some sort of placebo effect. But arguably, it also had worked. Sasuke found her.

And then he pointed out her undone tie, and when she fixed it, he said: " _Now you look adequate._ " As if she was unfavorable before.

Perhaps the dress was too much, too risqué for the reserved shinobi. Sakura wondered what if she wore her conservative black dress instead. If he would've commented on her appearance at all.

Who was she kidding? This was _Sasuke Uchiha_. Of course, he wouldn't be doing something like that. It wasn't long ago that he returned to the village to save her and simply vanished without acknowledging her once. It was like he forgot his words to her before he left all those years ago. And the forehead poke.

She rubbed her forehead, recalling the warm gesture. Now she was more confused than ever. She needed to stop hoping for Sasuke to do something out of character for her, it would only leave her more disappointed.

She then heard a whoosh of air. She quickly stood up, eyes sharp as she sensed a new presence. She saw a shadow move by the water tower.

Her pose relaxed though when she saw none other than Sasuke turn the corner, hand in his pocket.

"S-Sasuke-kun." She said in surprise, feeling the butterflies erupt within.

"Naruto said I would find you here." He muttered casually.

"I see." She said softly, folding her arms over her chest.

He neared her. "Sakura thank you for coming tonight."

"Of course." She mumbled, unable to look away from the intensity in his face. "You are my friend."

He frowned at that. "About earlier…"

Her heart dropped a thousand feet as she watched him shift. She waited for his confirmation of unrequited love.

He then met her eyes, his gaze searing with determination like he was heading into battle. "What I really meant to say is that you look beautiful."

She opened her mouth but found herself at a loss of words. Sasuke kept speaking. "I'm not used to doing this kind of stuff. Forgive me."

"You don't hate my dress?" She dared to ask.

He looked her over in surprise. "What? No. It's the opposite actually." He closed the distance between them, his hand boldly resting against the bare skin of her back.

And all previous worries diminished into flame as Sakura looked up into his eyes, reeling from his sudden proximity. Sasuke then confessed, "I thought about you a lot when I was gone."

"Really?" Her face grew hot. She nearly saw starlight as his hand came upwards to graze her cheek.

"Yes." He said searching her gaze.

She looked at him, for the first time in years, directly, seeing the wild emotion play out on his usually cold face. It was quiet, but it was there. She knew him well enough to see it. She then gently placed her hands on his chest.

She saw his eyes flicker to her mouth.

"I thought about you a lot too." She whispered.

He leaned down, slowly, asking silent permission. She obliged, capturing his lips with her own. As her eyes fluttered shut Sakura's mind spiraled into a state of bliss, body trembling with want. They kissed softly, breathlessly, exploring their touch and taste in the heat of Konoha's summer. He tasted like sake. She did not know how much time passed, she could only press her emotion into his mouth. Their kissing grew urgent as if they realized how long overdue it was.

They finally pulled away for air. Sakura arched against him, her hands still in his inky hair. Sasuke placed a searing kiss on her neck, making her moan softly.

"Sakura." Sasuke pressed his face into her perfumed pink locks. "I don't deserve you."

"Oh, Sasuke." She sighed happily. "I think we can admit we both deserve this after so long." She giggled, gripping him tightly. She tucked her head into his chest. She felt as if she could stay in the moment forever, but the alcohol in her system had long worn off into exhaustion.

He must have noticed. "Can I take you home?" He asked quietly.

She felt him briefly smile against her cheek. She watched, with slight bewilderment, as he threaded his fingers through hers. She stared at their hands intertwined, she had tried to imagine how it would look like many times over, but it never seemed possible until that very moment.

She looked up at him, admiring the shadow cast across his form, and the glow of his two-colored gaze illuminated by the moonlight. And she smiled shyly. He returned it. A soft look only reserved for her.

"Yes Sasuke-kun, please take me home."

…..

Authors Note:

I'm primarily an artist. So I started sketching the scene where Ino pulled out the red dress for Sakura with matchmaking intentions in her mind, and then the rest of the story sort of fell out of my head.

Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
